Ken Gets Contacts
by Mako3
Summary: Yohji and Aya notice something a little off about Ken. It's cute. Contains shounenai YxKxA


  
Hey all, this is just a short fic about something very important: The color of Ken's eyes. It's cute and has some shounen-ai implications (YohjiXKenXAya, and a dash of OmiXNagi). Feedback is appreciated, but just enjoying the story is good too! ^_^  
  
Ken Gets Contacts  
  
  
Various crashes could be heard in the Koneko—pots falling, vases cracking—and said noise compounded with god-awful singing was enough to wake anyone.  
  
Even Yohji.  
  
Even Yohji after a night of wine, women, and song (and not the kind of song that was being mutilated in the shop, more like the horizontal—and in Yohji's case sometimes even semi-vertical—polka).  
  
Green eyes popped open and shut again in misery at the ruckus. Quickly throwing a robe on over his boxers, Yohji made his way downstairs, one arm holding the wall for support, the other holding his head.  
  
"Damn hangovers. 'Can hardly remember what we did last night. And I know I wanted to remember!" Yohji stopped dead in his tracks and in his thinking at the disaster he saw downstairs. The floor was littered with dirt, flower petals, and chunks of pottery. Ken was listening to a discman while casually knocking things off shelves in a charade dusting of the shop.  
  
"Ken." No response, his eyes were closed in mock imagery of whatever rock artist's song he was currently destroying.  
  
"KEN." Still no response. A flower flew straight at Yohji, making its new home in the play-boy's glorious hair. That was the final straw for Yohji. He marched up to the brown-haired soccer, ripped off the headphones, and screamed.  
  
"KEEEENNNNN!!!!!!" That got the other boys attention. He blushed a bit and looked anywhere but at Yohji's arms-crossed, foot-tapping figure.  
  
"Uh, 'morning Yohji," Ken muttered.  
  
Not bothering with formalities, Yohji just pointed all over the shop and asked, "What the hell is going on?!"  
  
Still keeping his eyes away from Yohji's, Ken explained. "Well, see I read these fanfics about us, and they all say I'm a stupid, clumsy oaf who can't sing well. . . and, uh, well, I thought I should try being what everyone wants me to be. So that's what's going on."  
  
"Fanfics?" Yohji asked, perplexed by whatever it was that could affect Ken so strongly."  
  
"Yeah, you know, stuff people write about us. Omi showed me a whole page of them written by the girls who come here, and I had nothing to do, so I read them. I'll show you if ya want." Ken waited for Yohji's nod, then led him downstairs to where Omi was furiously typing on the sole computer of Weiss.  
  
"Hey Omi, move over. Yohji wants to see all those stories about us."  
  
"But Ken-kun, I'm expecting a video-mail soon!"  
  
"Don't worry bishounen," Yohji interjected before the two could get in an argument,   
"we'll get you when it comes. Maybe you could clean up the shop a little." Omi nodded, thinking nothing of the seemingly trivial task.  
  
Yohji followed him up the stairs and locked the door, barring Omi from storming back down. It was a smart move.  
  
"Yohji-kun! Hidoii!! Why didn't you tell me it was such a mess! Let me back down— I don't wanna clean this!" Omi shouted, but to no avail. Yohji just chuckled as he traveled back to Ken and the computer.  
  
"Yohji, I found a good one," Ken said, getting out of the chair so Yohji could sit and read. The soccer player picked up the ball he kept down there and began spinning, bouncing, and kneeing the sphere. Twenty minutes later Yohji clicked off the story and slowly stood up. Ken, hearing the movement, placed the ball back in its corner and went to meet the taller man.  
  
"So, whatcha think? Am I doing a good job representing the real me or what?" Ken asked, back turned to Yohji, head down. The blonde surprised Ken when he wrapped his arms around the shorter boy and held him close.  
  
"KenKen, you are *nothing* like that! For one thing, I've heard you sing and you have the voice of an angel. Secondly, you're a soccer player— that requires quite a bit of coordination. Third, you don't have brown eyes, they're a gorgeous. . . " Yohji turned Ken's face to his own so their eyes could finally meet, ". . . brown?"  
  
"KenKen, why do you have brown eyes?" Yohji asked, completely letting go of Ken and stepping back to get a better look at the offending color.  
  
"Well," Ken started, a little shaky from the abrupt loss of Yohji's warmth, "um, everyone thinks I have brown eyes, not teal, so I got contacts. . . "  
  
Before Yohji could begin preaching at Ken why not to change, a loud beeping from the computer caught the pair's attention.  
  
"You've got mail."  
  
Giving each other mischievous looks, Yohji clicked open the message. A video clip quickly downloaded.  
  
"Omi-chan, I hope this video can sustain you until we meet again next week." The voice was Nagi's, but Ken and Yohji were definitely not prepared for what the telekinetic was doing. Moaning filled the basement from the boy on the computer screen. Ken got a nosebleed but couldn't stop watching. Yohji drooled. A loud slam blocked out the noise briefly and footsteps clattered down the stairs.  
  
"YOHJI!!! KEN!!! *SHI-NE*!!!!"  
  
The pair was chased out of the basement by a raving Omi armed with Aya-kun's glittering katana. Ken and Yohji didn't stop running until Omi thrust the katana through the door— not really repairing the lock he'd ripped out, but leaving an effective message to stay out anyway.  
  
"So *that's* where Omittchi goes on those study dates, "Yohji panted out. Sometimes smoking sucked.  
  
"Where does Omi go?" Shocked to hear another voice besides KenKen's responding, Yohji jumped before turning to Aya. The redhead was staring at his sword through the door with a slightly dazed look on his face.  
  
"Heh, go downstairs and see for yourself. I know I won't incur the wrath of Omi ever again! He sounds just like you— 'Shi-ne!'" Ken giggled. Aya glared at him. Their eyes met.  
  
"Ken. . . "  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why do you have brown eyes?"  
  
"It's a long story, Aya-kun," Yohji drawled out, slyly putting an arm around the now brown-eyed boy. "Don't worry, I'll be fixing the problem in a few minutes." Aya shot a nasty glance at the blonde.  
  
"I wasn't asking you Kudou." The two older Weiss members locked gazed in a heated argument of wills.  
  
"Guys, don't work yourselves up over nothing. It's just my eye col-WAH!" Yohji jerked back as Ken slipped from his protective arm and fell to the floor. Worried jade and violet eyes caught embarrassed. . . brown.  
  
"Damn that's unnerving. Come on KenKen, take out the contacts." Yohji pleaded, helping the newly accident prone athlete up.  
  
"You guys really don't like the new persona that everyone seems to attribute to me? But this is the KenKen I'm supposed to be!"  
  
At that comment Aya pulled Ken to himself and looked firmly into his eyes and through to his soul.  
  
"Ken, you are you—teal eyes and amazing athletic ability included. And that's the Ken I. . . the Ken we need."  
  
Moved by the heartfelt speech, Ken reached slowly to his eyes and pulled his contacts out. Aya gave a small but very real smile.  
  
Not to be outdone by the resident icicle, Yohji made his own play at Ken.  
  
"Now look at me," the blonde bombshell demanded in a sultry voice. Purring, he stroked Ken's cheek. "This is the KenKen I want to ravish." And without further ado, Yohji gave Ken the deepest, most probing, extravagant, tonsil-scraping, lip-bruising kiss of his life.  
  
Aghast at Yohji so openly claiming his hidden desire, Aya was quick to challenge. Ken gasped as Aya ripped him from Yohji's arms into his own, not only kissing, but groping and caressing the soccer player's body in all the right places. Yohji growled and moved in for the kill, but was pushed back by Ken. Aya, thinking he'd won, smirked, but it quickly turned to a frown as Ken pushed him away as well.  
  
"If you boys can't cooperate, then no loving for either of you. But if you think you can work together," at this the brunette turned to both boys, a coy look in his bright teal eyes, "then there's plenty of 'KenKen' to go around."  
  
Aya and Yohji stared at ken with open lust dripping off their skin in waves. Ken sauntered upstairs to his bedroom and left the door invitingly open. Glancing quickly at each other in agreement to get along, Yohji and Aya glided to Ken's room in a flash and locked the door behind them.  
  
Sounds of pleasure could be heard the whole day (and night!) through.  
  
  
=oWaRi=  
  
BTW, that line about wine women and song is from the video game Lunar: The Silver Star Story Complete. Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Mako


End file.
